Playing with Dolls
by Incy Little Spider
Summary: When Katherine was little a young girl said something to her about her father which made her angry...something about her dad being a creep. Feeling upset she tells her dad about it...and things might not turn out well. First NOES story, enjoy!


Little Katherine was playing outside in the grass with one of her friends. Her pal Lilly was a short pudgy kid with dark hair and crooked teeth. Katherine didn't often play with her, but it was Saturday and she was bored.

"Then Jeanie met a handsome prince called Steve…" Katherine walked her battered doll over the grass and towards one of Lilly's boy dolls.

"…oh Jeanie your so pretty! Let's get married and have babies!" Lilly cried, putting on a low, male voice not very well. Her friend giggled at the pathetic attempt.

"The wedding was really good and Jeanie had the most beautiful dress in the entire universe," Katherine narrated and Lilly grinned, displaying her wonky teeth.

"The had three gorgeous kids called Ruby, Emerald and Diamond. Jeanie was the best mum ever and Steve was the biggest, strongest dad in the whole wide world…" Lilly said then paused suddenly, thinking hard.

"Except my dad. He's stronger and better then all the other dad's in the entire world," she boasted, daring Katherine to contradict her. "He could beat up your dad with a hand tied round his back."

Katherine frowned at her and crossed her arms haughtily.

"Naaa!" She replied and shook her head. "My dad's the best ever! He could beat up your dad with a blindfold on and _both_ hands tied around his back!"

Lilly just sat there, looking at Katherine as if she knew some secret knowledge that no-one else knew about. It was one of the reason's Katherine disliked the girl…she always had a smug, knowing look on her face.

Lilly bent her head forward and looked at the other girl dramatically.

"Your dad's really _weird,_" she whispered with a fearful look on her chubby face. Katherine stared at her with her mouth half-open.

"That's really mean, Lilly," she hissed and hugged her doll tight to her chest.

"But it's true! See-see when I playing in the park…I s-saw him on the bench and he was _staring_ at me and-and he's really creepy!" She puffed her face going red and shiny. Katherine felt a ball of anger rise in her stomach and she clenched her fists.

"Don't say that, stupid-head! My dad's not creepy. Your dad's fat," she shot back. Lilly didn't reply but just stared over at the other girl's house and pouted her lips thoughtfully.

"I bet he's like that lady on the movie I saw last week. Except instead of killing puppies for clothes he kills kids like us and makes them into coats and sells them to…" The girl couldn't finish. Katherine had stood up, gathering her dolls to her chest and stomping off.

"I'm not your friend anymore! I'm never gonna be your friend again you big fat meanie!" She screamed over her shoulder feeling tears rise up in her eyes. Why would Lilly say something like that? She was just a stupid booger-brain.

When she reached her room she curled up on her bed, dumping her dolls to the ground. Burying her head in the pillow she sobbed angrily wiping her runny nose and thinking of what a moron Lilly was.

* * *

The day passed normally for the little girl. She played a bit more with her dolls, coloured a few rainbows and unicorns to stick on the fridge until it was time for dinner. Still, the little storm cloud hovered clearly on her face throughout all of her usual activities.

It was getting dark now and her mother was cleaning the dishes and her father was down in the basement as usual. Speaking of which, the man himself appeared, exhausted from whatever mysterious work he did.

"How's it going, my little Princess?" He grinned, ruffling her hair. Katherine frowned and picked at the carpet, still upset. Her father gave her a concerned look and sat down on the couch.

"What the matter?" He asked gesturing for his daughter to sit next to him. Katherine crawled onto the couch gratefully and cuddled up to her dad.

"Lilly was really mean today," she sniffled, looking at him with a deadly solemn look on her face. Her father smiled sympathetically and cuddled her closer.

"We-we were playing dolls and I-I was Jeanie and she was S-Steve…and-and-and then she said something rude about you!" She babbled narrowing her eyes in indignation.

Her father paused. "What did she say?" He asked in a careful, deliberate voice.

"She said you were creepy! How mean is that! Then she said she saw you in the park staring at her! Then she said you probably made coats out of little kid's skin like that lady off the movie!" She cried, feeling her face go red in anger.

She waited for him to calm her down like he always did. To pat her on the head, give her a hug and say it was fine. But he didn't. She looked over to him. His head was to the side and he had a strange expression on his face. Feeling a bit scared all of a sudden, she inched slightly away from him.

"What did you say that girl's name was again?" He asked in a quiet, thoughtful voice. Katherine stared at him, blinking slightly.

"Lilly…Lilly Adamson. S-she lives around the corner remember?" She replied and her dad smiled slightly.

"Daddy?" She asked tentatively. He turned to her again and gave her an awkward one-armed hug.

"You shouldn't worry about her, Princess," he said and Katherine nodded.

"How about I ask mummy if we can go out for some ice-cream?" He grinned and Katherine squealed in excitement

* * *

When she was back at school, the Katherine had forgotten entirely about the Saturday incident. She was colouring a picture with a few of her friends and chatting happily.

Lilly didn't show up that day. Or the next. She saw Lilly's mother once, standing outside the school. She was sobbing uncontrollably but Katherine didn't take any notice. She didn't notice the teacher's at school whispering worriedly to each other or the other parents holding their children's hands like they were afraid they might disappear if they let go.

And she didn't notice her father's satisfied smile that night either…

* * *

**A/N Ack! I'm incredibly sorry if I wrote Freddy bad. I seriously can't write dialouge for him at all. (Cries) Anyway first ANOES story...so feel free to kick my n00by ass!**


End file.
